Blood glucose levels play an important role in a person's energy levels and, in general, all bodily functions. A continuous excess of glucose in a person's blood stream is often an indicator of weight and/or blood glucose regulation issues. Generally, an individual's blood glucose levels should fall between about 70 to about 110 mg/ml.
Elevated blood glucose levels (i.e., greater than about 110 mg/dl) typically triggered by alimentary habits, can have a severe impact on an individual's health and can lead to a wide range of problems. For example, diabetes, heart disease, stroke, high blood pressure and blindness are some of the complications that can be derived from prolonged high blood glucose levels. Diabetes, in particular, has been shown to be a precursor of kidney and nervous system disorders and can also cause dental disease and complications of pregnancy.
Blood sugar imbalances attributable to diabetes are typically treated or controlled using insulin or insulin mimetics. For patients who are pre-diabetic and/or are non-insulin dependant, other forms of treatment or intervention may be employed to control blood glucose levels. For example, lifestyle changes that include weight management, nutritional control and/or counseling, and/or exercise regimens may be prescribed or recommended.
However, there is a need and a desire for a product, such as a natural product, that is effective for lowering blood glucose levels. Further, there is a need and a desire for an over-the-counter (OTC) product that can be utilized alone or in combination with other rehabilitative therapies to control blood glucose levels. There is an additional need and a desire for a natural product that can be used to supplement diet and exercise and/or promotes weight loss or control.
In another aspect, a product that is useful for controlling blood glucose and/or insulin levels can be advantageously included in foods and/or beverages used before, during and/or after exercise to maintain steady energy levels and/or hydration. For example, there is a need and a desire for a product or ingredient which promotes the maintenance of steady blood glucose levels that can be used in a sports drink, gel or energy-type food product.
Sports drink formulations generally fall into one of three categories. Isotonic sports drinks are generally designed to help athletes rehydrate as well as to maintain and/or replenish electrolytes such as, for example, sodium, potassium, calcium and magnesium, and other nutrients which can be depleted during strenuous activities. Some isotonic sports drinks may also include carbohydrates such as glucose for energy replenishment.
Another group of sports drinks includes carbohydrate-rich energy drinks. These drinks are specifically designed for use by physically active individuals and are primarily used shortly before or after exercise to boost muscle glycogen stores and help optimize sporting performance. Carbohydrates used in such energy sports drinks are typically derived from sucrose, fructose, glucose polymers, maltodextrin and/or polylactate. Energy sports drinks are less about replacing lost fluid and more about keeping the working muscles supplied with energy during very long and sustained workouts. The disadvantage of energy sports drinks is that their high carbohydrate concentrations tend to slow down the rate of water absorption, particularly during hard exercise.
Recovery sports drinks fall into the third category. Recovery sports drinks are generally taken after exercise and typically include water, carbohydrate and amino acids. Recovery sports drinks may include additional nutrients as electrolytes, minerals, vitamins needed to aid metabolism of the ingested carbohydrate, and protein to promote muscle recovery.
Generally, each of the above sports drinks is designed to provide a particular effect or benefit depending upon the activity an individual is engaged in or the point at which the beverage is ingested, i.e., rehydration during and after strenuous activities where electrolyte loss via perspiration is a concern; energy replenishment during prolonged physical activity; and post-activity muscle recovery. Currently, a sports drink formulation which addresses all three desired benefits, that is rehydration, energy replenishment and muscle recovery support, is not believed to be commercially available. Further, current commercially available sports drinks have not been designed to manage or maintain blood glucose and/or insulin levels, thereby providing an athlete with a steady level of energy throughout a workout or competition
In view of the above, there is a need and a demand for a sports drink formulation capable of providing rehydration, energy replenishment, and muscle recovery support in a single formulation. There is further need and a demand for a sports drink formulation having blood sugar and/or insulin regulatory properties.